1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and method for dispensing transdermal dosage forms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Transdermal dosage forms contain medication to be delivered to a patient. When prescribed by a physician, the transdermal dosage form (e.g., a transdermal patch) conventionally has a backing layer that is to be removed by the patient thereby revealing the medication and an adhesive so that the form will adhere to the patient's skin. The dosage form is placed on the patient, for example, on or near the bicep or on or near the chest, for a prescribed period of time so that the medication can be absorbed through the skin and delivered to the patient. At the end of the prescribed period of time, the used dosage form will generally contain residual amounts of the medication. Unfortunately, some people may illicitly abuse the medication contained in the used or unused dosage form for purposes other than those prescribed by a physician. These people often try to remove the medication from the dosage form, for example, by tearing open the dosage form and digesting the medication orally or by ingesting the medication parentally.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a container and method for allowing the dispensing of transdermal dosage forms upon receipt of a used dosage form.
A further need exists for a container and method for discouraging abuse of transdermal dosage forms, such that when the medication is taken as directed, the medicament within is administered as intended, but when abused, the delivery of another unused transdermal dosage form is prevented.